


The Mirror Within

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, MU, Mind Rape, Mirror Mirror, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy's thoughts during the forced mindmeld scene between MirrorSpock and our universe McCoy in the ep. "Mirror Mirror". The "mouse" is cornered by the "panther". <br/>MU, MirrorSpock/McCoy slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror Within

A flash of blue. My wrist caught in your grasp. You calmly snap my bone like a twig. I don't betray the agony that clouds my vision. Red sits on the edges. Red urges me to pass out. I fight the red. I will be here when it happens.

"Why did the captain let me live?"

This is you. You are mine. I am yours. Though, I am not really yours. You're not really mine. Not you. You look just like, yet are so different from, mine. Goatee. Black calculating eyes. Nothing t'hy'la about you. I don't blink. Rather, I can't. One step at a time. Against the bulkhead you will have me. The mouse cornered by the panther. My entire universe is your eyes. Your hand on my face.

"I know what you know."

So do I. Like it or not, you riffle through everything. Happy, sad. No difference. My eyes cloud with tears that cannot fall as we relive my life. You know that I love you. You love me-- Or rather I love him and he loves me. I'd do anything for him.

I knew you'd like that. I know what I have to do. //_If you will save them... save Jim...you can do what you will...take me..._//

You're aroused by this. Your body expands against mine. You do what I expect you to in these minutes.

_________  
fin


End file.
